


Birthday Blues

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Logan's birthday is coming up. And we all know how he feels about his birthday.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Please imagine Joe Manganiello as Logan and Oded Fehr as Tony.

Logan had been looking for a while to find Tony but had not been able to. The billionaire was becoming annoyingly good at hiding from him. Though he supposed it was a good thing, given what he had to tell Tony about recent threats. 

“You seem more prickly than usual,” Tony’s voice suddenly came from behind him. Logan turned around in time to see the last bit of Tony’s helmet melting away. 

“I’ve been looking for you for hours, Stark. Where were you?” Logan demanded, jaw clenching out of stress. 

“I needed to take care of a few things in Guam,” Tony replied with a shrug. 

“Bullshit. You always use that phrase when you’ve been drinking. But that doesn’t matter right now and we don’t have the time for me to lecture you again.”

Tony frowned as he realized just how anxious Logan was. He stepped forward and gently cupped the man’s face to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m sorry. What’s wrong? I was telling the truth when I said you seem more prickly than usual,” Tony said, attitude adjusting fast.

“…I need to get you to a safe house. You know my birthday is coming up,” Logan admitted. 

“Logan, we’ve talked about this–”

“Yes, we talked about me not trying to save you all the time. I’m not saving you, I’m protecting you. It’s entirely different.” 

Tony sighed, shaking his head. 

“Being the person I am, I’m always being hunted by someone. I’m always in trouble. A safe house is going to do nothing except make me bored.”

“Why can’t you just do what I say for once?!” Logan demanded, flinging his arms in the air while taking a step back and glaring at the man. 

Tony flinched slightly, subtle enough that most probably wouldn’t have noticed. But Logan did. He deflated quickly.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just… can’t lose you too, Tony,” Logan said, gently, softly. Whenever Logan used his first name like that, Tony knew things were serious.

“I can take care of myself. You know that. And I can’t spend my life worrying if or when someone will be successful in killing me. Besides, look at me. The pretty ones always get saved at the last minute.” 

“Tony,” Logan groaned. 

“Alright, alright. If it will make you feel better just this once we’ll do the safe house thing.”

“Thank you.”

Logan tugged the man into his arms, sighing softly with relief.

“And don’t worry, I’ll have some of that scotch you like so much in the safe house. So long as you go easy on it.”

Tony laughed, almost under his breath.

“So long as you’ll share a glass when your birthday is over with.”

“Of course, even though I think your favorite tastes like–

“Burnt horse piss, I know.”


End file.
